lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna
The longest strength that Luna has had both as a domestic cat and a human girl (or human woman) was being an advisor to Queen Serenity as well as watching over her daughters and the other Sailor Senshi. Guiding them and giving them as much needed advice as possible to be able to fight and protect the world from enemies that are always plotting to take over the world. She is put in charge of specifically training future Sailor Senshi children about the basics when using their powers, giving Setsuna a break from time to time considering the woman is often busy now that she is the head of the Crystal Tokyo Council. And when she's not doing anything Senshi related, she can be seen taking care of her only child, a young kitten by the name of Diana Arashima. Surprisingly, Luna does have very strong motherly instincts and is very overprotective of Diana. Just like the others, she gives her daughter the same advice she gives them in order to be able to help her apply it in her fighting style and when in battle. And similar to Setsuna she is also very wise and smart. As much as possible, she tries to give off the distinct notion that she is completely human but it never works because she can't resist the small of fish and from time to time, her ears and tail will pop out when she least expects them to, whereas Diana just flaunts hers all the time and doesn't really care if anyone believes them to be real or fake. Luna finds this to be dangerous and often worries that her daughter doing this will end up exposing the real identities of the Sailor Senshi to the world or at least people will figure out who knows them personally and the paparazzi will hound them for information. Another thing, she also hates her daughter's father, who was an ex-member of the Black Moon, Chojiro Arashima who was turned into an ermine as part of his punishment for the crimes he committed against the Moon Kingdom. Luna hates the fact that she lowered herself to become weak for that one night and as such, she conceived a child. Not only that, Chojiro is a pervert and she constantly calls him an idiot for it. History Early Story Luna is a talking black cat and an advisor to former Queen Serenity as well as her daughters Usagi and Jasmine Tsukino for it was she who had detected their power but at the time did not realize that they were the two twin Moon Princesses. Luna and her partner Artemis were advisors to Queen Serenity in the Silver Millennium, and when the kingdom was ruined thanks to Saturn practically destroying the kingdom. Serenity used the power of her Silver Crystal to send the two cats to Earth's future in order to awaken the Sailor Senshi. Luna awakened Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, and Makoto Kino to their identities as Sailor Senshi as well as awakening Usagi as Sailor Moon. She did not awaken Jasmine's powers, as they awakened on their own. Luna and Artemis were originally from the planet Mau and in times of crisis could take on human form (as could Diana another cat advisor as Luna’s daughter Diana who many believe that Artemis is her father) briefly. To the Senshi, Luna is like an animal version of a human mentor. She always would guide them down the right path, and help them train to use their powers to keep the world safe from harm. Plot Two Evil Senshi: Mercury & Star Moon Luna did not actively participate in the events in which led up to Jasmine Tsukino and Ami Mizuno becoming evil because she did not accompany them to Domino, Japan along with the others. In fact, she believed that the ones that did go, Rei Hino and Usagi Tsukino would've been able to take care of the problem in Domino as they were called by a friend of theirs, Yuugi Motou to come and investigate the stranges happenings around the city. Luna was aware of everything that happened but had gone back to the Moon Kingdom only to return back to Earth later when the girls all returned back to Tokyo, Japan. Setsuna's Rescue Mission After, the events in which involved Ami, Usagi, Jasmine and Seto, Luna had finally returned back to Earth (because she originally left as a request by Serenity herself) but this time being able to stay within her human form for longer than a few minutes. This way, she won't have to always stay silent during important meetings with the girls that need to be discussed. However, she no longer has her Sailor Senshi powers, giving them up due to the fact that they were incomplete due to the fact that she was not born to be a Senshi like the others were. While in human form, her ears and tail are not visible except when she becomes really excited or really scared but she doesn't revert back to being a cat like she used to when this happens. Luna was more acting during the event that required the Senshi that were trying to rescue Setsuna Meiou to be tested. She tested both Nutmeg and Airi as well as presented Airi with a new broach, the 'Cosmos Broach' before Airi managed to reach her final evolution form and upgrade to a 'Cream Gem Broach'. Human Identity Luna took on the name 'Luna Lis Dubois' to avoid suspicion among the other residents of the Hinata Sou girls dorm. Although, majority of them know that the Sailor Senshi do exist and live among them as well as not willing to tell their identities to others, there are some residents that are not aware and having an actual name helps. She didn't want to use 'Tsukino' for her last name, feeling that would just make her seem as if she was related to Usagi and Jasmine's family when she wasn't. She's not thrilled with the idea that Chojiro is Eishōin's and Sen's animal guardian, making forgetting about him and the night they shared together hard to do. It bothers her that her daughter has actually gotten close with her father now that she knows who he is but she's not made an effort to separate the two of them from one another. She'd done it for years already, can't run away from it any longer. When Luna is not helping Setsuna with paperwork not that the woman is the new head of the Crystal Tokyo Council, she can be found on the Moon Kingdom training future Senshi children that tend to travel from their time to the present to either get to know their parents, stop an impending evil or both. She trains and teaches them the basics of using their powers and the rest they have to learn on their own once she feels that they are ready to complete whatever mission they're on so long as they don't change anything in the present that drastically would change their future. Powers & Abilities Transformations *Human & Feline Identity'' - Luna is able to transform back and forth from a domestic black cat to a human women but unlike her daughter, she does not retain her ears and tail. The only time when they appear is when she gets really excited or scared out of her wits. This doesn't do anything to her or changes how she talks. She's easily able to change back and forth whenever necessary. Weapons *''The Luna Fan - It’s a purple fan with pink hearts on both sides that doesn’t do any physical attacks but she can use it to cut through things and/or hit people with it. Powers & Abilities *'Sense of Smell' - Similar to her daughter Diana, Luna has the sense of smell of any regular domestic house cat but it is enhanced to where she is able to pick up the smell of not only just humans but other beings as well. She is able to smell someone and tell whether or not if they're completely human or half human mixed with the blood of some other being like demon, angel, vampire, etc. The only thing is, she can't decipher in scent what type of beings by breed as they all to her have the same scent. Because she is Lunarian, she is able to smell if anyone else is also of the same as herself or are they from a different planetary kingdom like Venus, Mars, Jupiter, etc. *'Telepathy' - Because Luna is a feline, she is able to telepathically communicate with other feline animals to come to her aid if necessary. This type of telepathy is quite common in magical cats but can be hard to control if not careful with it. She has complete control over this and rarely has to call on help from other cats to help her fight. Her telepathy does not work on people, therefore, she cannot establish telepathic links with others who have the same type of power. However, because she displays more of a human appearance than a cat girl like one, anyone with the same power can read her mind. *'Flexibilty' - Either in cat or human form, Luna has always been flexible. When falling, she lands on all four paws as a cat and when human she lands on her hands and the tips of her feet, unharmed. Appearance Luna has three appearances, her main appearance being her cat form. Is a fairly older black cat intelligent domestic cat with orange (sometimes blue) colored eyes. She appeared to most as a normal house cat and others a stray cat because she never wore a collar around her neck. She is the animal advisor to the Sailor Senshi. In her human and given a more proper name Luna originally looked like a regular girl at the height of 3’9” wearing just a simple purple shirt and yellow skirt, her hair is purple and short with two small odangos on each side and her eyes are blue. However, now she looks like a completely more mature older woman at the height of 5’8” with long wavy purple hair with two odangos on each side of her head, dark blue eyes and is almost always seen wearing a long yellow dress, a yellow ribbon around her neck and is barefoot. Love Interests The only love interests that Luna had was Diana's father, Chojiro Arashima that she didn't trust and gave into the weakness of being with him and regretted it ever since. As a result, she'd become pregnant with Diana, Chojiro's daughter and while she has no qualms about her daughter associating herself with her father, Luna herself is not willing to do the same. Trivia *Luna means 'Moon' in Latin and various other languages. *Diana is the daughter of a former Black Moon Agent, Chojiro Arashima who was brainwashed into serving them unwillingly, therefore making Luna's relationship with Artemis nothing more than friends. *Luna briefly when Usagi and Jasmine were younger, transformed into 'Sailor Luna' to help be able to fight along side them. However, she gave up the powers later on. ... Also See *Usagi Tsukino *Jasmine Tsukino *Chojiro Arashima *Diana Arashima *Sailor Senshi *Artemis